A Sorta Fairytale
by Medea Arduinna
Summary: Draco gets a song stuck in his head and Hermione listens to Tori Amos. PG for language, I think. I can't really remember, and the kiss isn't that PG-13-esque. Please review!


A Sorta Fairytale  
·  
  
Sharing a common room with Hermione Granger had been incredibly difficult. She spent every moment in the common room, studying, which was annoying enough, as she muttered to herself while she took notes, or whatever the hell she did, and played music, for Merlin's sake. And her choice of music - Merlin's beard and the rest of him too, what in hell did Muggles listen to these days? Not a word of that woman's lyrics ever made any sense, Draco just didn't see why people listened to her.  
  
"Because her lyrics are too deep for your shallow mind to perceive," Hermione often answered in a matter-of-fact tone, and continued playing the music. Muggle things like electronics didn't work in Hogwarts; instead, she bewitched the tip of her wand to act like a laser, reading those, whatsits, compact-discs or whatever the hell they were. And that woman's voice filled the air in the common room, and no matter how many Silencing Charms Draco put on his room, it didn't drown out the sound. What made it all worse was that she played the same song over and over again sometimes, then would listen to some other songs, then that one... again, and again. She played it so many bloody times he was sure he could recite the words one by one.  
  
On my way up north  
  
Up on the ventura  
  
I pulled back the hood  
  
And I was talking to you  
  
And I knew then it would be  
  
A life long thing  
  
But I didn't know that we  
  
We could break a silver lining  
  
Oh, Christ, now he had it in his head. Or was she playing it again? Flopping over on his stomach, he pulled a pillow over his head and continued reading the lines of text in An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration for the essay that was due tomorrow in McGonagall's class, but the song didn't drown out of his head.  
  
And I'm so sad  
  
Like a good book  
  
I can't put this day back  
  
A sorta fairytale  
  
With you  
  
A sorta fairytale  
  
With you  
  
Throwing the pillow across the room in frustration, Draco made his way to the common room. The song wasn't playing, it had all been in his head. Hermione was sitting on the couch, her stupid CD and her stupid hovering wand nowhere to be seen - just her and the large tome she had lying open in her lap. She raised an eyebrow at Draco as he stood on the bottom stair on the steps leading to his room, the song playing in his head still, haunting him with its catchy melody.  
  
Things you said that day  
  
Up on the 101  
  
The girl had come undone  
  
I tried to downplay it  
  
With a bet about us  
  
You said that -  
  
You'd take it  
  
As long as I could  
  
I could not erase it  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
And I'm so sad  
  
Like a good book  
  
I can't put this day back  
  
A sorta fairytale  
  
With you  
  
A sorta fairytale  
  
With you  
  
"Are you singing Tori Amos?" she said incredulously. The sound stopped and he froze, his mouth still in an 'o' shape from the last 'you' he'd sung. She stood, and the next thing happened in a blur - he could hardly remember crossing over to her and kissing her hard on the mouth, his hands gripping her arms, her fingers fisted in his hair.  
  
And I ride along side  
  
And I rode along side  
  
You then  
  
And I rode along side  
  
Till you lost me there  
  
In the open road  
  
And I rode along side  
  
Till the honey spread  
  
Itself so thin  
  
For me to break your bread  
  
For me to take your word  
  
I had to steal it  
  
And I'm so sad  
  
Like a good book  
  
I can't put this day back  
  
A sorta fairytale  
  
With you  
  
A sorta fairytale  
  
With you.  
  
FIN  
  
A/N: Yes, well, of course "A Sorta Fairytale" belongs to Tori Amos, whose music I've just been recently getting into lately, thanks to m'dear JT. Loff you much! :D Alright, the idea of Hermione's makeshift CD player is from a story I read on FictionAlley, if it belongs to you, I would've asked for permission but I couldn't remember! : If you email me at , I'll credit you in a jiffy. Yes, I realize Draco's a bit OOC, but you know, I wrote this at eight in the morning after staying up all night, so be kind. 


End file.
